Shattered
by LouisianaRainstorm
Summary: It's over between them, with no sign of reconciliation in sight...or is there? Set during season 5. My first fanfiction. Willicia containing fluff/mature themes. Please let me know what you think! I do not own the rights to The Good Wife. If I did, Alicia and Will would have gotten together at Georgetown. :)
1. Chapter 1

She felt his lips on her body, the stubble from his chin gently grazing her milky white skin. His hands were caressing her breasts as if he was branding her as his own. His hardness inside her, quickening his pace with each thrust. Her heart beat faster and her vision was going blurry.

"Don't stop...don't stop, Will." was all she managed to get out in between moans as her hands gripped the sheets.

He stopped what he was doing and raised his head to look into her eyes. There was a dark, coldness to them.

"I took _you_ in. No one wanted _you_. I hired _you_, I pushed for _you_. _You_ were _poison_ ."

"Will? What are you saying?" She looked at him confused and hurt.

Just then a loud car horn was heard beeping outside of the window. It shook her from her sleep, from her dream turning into a nightmare. Alicia Florrick, the first lady of the Governor of Illinois lay there, breathing heavy, looking around the room for a moment trying to gather herself. Her hands released their grip from the sheets that she had a firm hold of as the dream took place. She closed her eyes as she felt hot tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry.." she whispered.

Alicia stood up and walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. Sitting on one of the bar stools, she took a sip as she tried to recall as many details from the dream as possible. At first all she could remember was what he said in the end. Then she saw flashes of kisses, touches, smiles, whispers of sweet nothings. It felt so real. She continued to think about the dream as she took another sip of her wine. She bit her bottom lip as the memories began to arouse her. She could feel his fullness inside of her, the way he managed to hit the right spot each time. His hot tongue teasing her erect nipples.

Alicia quickly shook her head, coming back to reality. She looked at the clock. 10:13pm. The kids were staying with Jackie since Alicia had been working late nights recently, and quite frankly she did not want to come home to a load of questions from her mother-in-law. This was the rare night she had not expected to be home at a reasonable hour.

She looked at the clock and then her glass of wine. She took hold of the glass by the stem and finished off the red liquid that always relaxed her. Alicia stood up, and walked over to the sink placing the glass down inside of it. Taking a deep breath she walked back to the bedroom and shut the door. In the dark room, with the only light coming from through the windows, Alicia laid back down in bed and closed her eyes. Flashbacks of the dream wouldn't stop appearing. His body, his smell, his taste, his touch. The images weren't leaving, and if she were honest with herself, she didn't want them to.

Closing her eyes she placed her hands on her stomach, imagining they belonged to Will. She went up her shirt and began to caress her breasts. After a moment she stopped to remove her shirt. Will loved to see her bare breasts, it gave him easy access to turn her on. She kicked off her flannel pajama pants as well. She knew where this would lead sooner or later and didn't want any obstacles.

Leaning over to the bedside table, Alicia opened up the bottom drawer, pulling out what she hadn't needed since Peter's scandal made the headlines. She flipped the small switch and smiled when hearing the familiar sound, grateful that the batteries were still working. She touched her breasts again for a moment, already wet with the images of Will. She placed it over her panties, feeling the vibrations on her wet and sensitive area. She removed her panties and spread her legs, inserting it inside of her. She moaned as it went in and she imagined it was him. His hardness inside her, thrusting in and out, making her scream his name, scratching his back with her nails as she came. She bit her lip as she came closer to a climax, then froze when there was a knock at the door.

She sighed, then quickly got up, and grabbed the robe from off the chair, putting it on as she went to the door.

"Just a minute!" she said as she tied the belt across her slender stomach.

She cleared her throat and opened the door, quickly taking in a sharp breath when seeing that face.

"Will..."


	2. Chapter 2

**No real fluff in this chapter, but it will return!**

"Alicia.." he said looking at her with a bit of concern. "Are you alright? You look flushed."

She shook her head "No, I'm fine, just...surprised to see you is all. What can I do for you?" she asked opening the door more for him to enter into the apartment.

He walked in and looked around the entry way "Well I called earlier and there was no answer so I left a voice mail. When I didn't hear from you I tried again and you still didn't answer. I guess I got concerned." he shook his head trying to detour where the conversation could lead.

Alicia looked at him, those dark eyes had a look of worry that she hadn't seen since Georgetown when he held her as she cried after finding out Peter had cheated on her with her roommate.  
"I'm fine..just like I said, surprised. I didn't hear my phone otherwise I would have answered. What were you calling for?"

The memories of her dream came flooding back and she tried to block it out as he spoke.

"I called because of the McMaster case. Last time we represented Mr. McMaster was when you were with us and now it appears he is being called back into court. There is new evidence that has been brought to our attention. I wanted to know if you had a copy of the legal work you did on the case so we can use it since it belongs to our firm."

She thought for a moment then nodded "McMaster...yeah I should still have something. I have a box in the bedroom closet. Let me go check."

Alicia quickly made her way into the bedroom. She opened the closet door and turned on the light. She looked around and saw the box on the top shelf. Suddenly she felt someone learn over her.

"Here, let me get it, I'm taller." Will said, half sweetly and half not trusting her to give him all of the paperwork.

She nodded "I can always rely on the basketball star to get things off of the top shelf" she said smiling.

He gave a lighthearted laugh and brought the box into the bedroom, setting it on the bed.

"Mind if I look through and take what I need? Beats lugging the whole thing back to my office." he asked, taking the lid off of the box.

"No, no not at all. Take what you need." she responded, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, watching him.

Will looked through all of the papers in the box, then lifted his head up.

"What is that?" he asked.

"What is what?" Alicia responded, confused at his asking.

"That buzzing sound.." he said while looking around the room trying to locate where it was coming from.

Alicia's eyes widened and she moved from the wall towards the bed.

"Oh...oh that? I don't know. I've been hearing it the last few days and can't locate it. I must have blocked it out. Did you find what you..."

"Shhh.." Will placed his hand up to silence her so he could listen.

He placed the papers he had in his hand back into the box and went towards the door trying to figure out in which direction the sound was coming from.

"Will, really, it's okay. I'll deal with it in the morning, it's not important."

There was a trace of panic in her voice. She didn't know what she would do if he found it under the sheets. If he found out that she was alone and weak. The face of Florrick & Agos, the Governor's wife escaped with her temptations into the past with someone other than her husband.

Will said nothing and went to her bedside table and opened the first drawer.

"Will! I mean it! You are looking through my personal stuff! Just take what you came here for and go." It was getting hard for her to look at him as he inched closer to the bed.

He listened to her and shut the drawer. He took a step back and looked down, realizing he was stepping on the pair of panties on the floor. Will looked at her. Suddenly he noticed the shirt and pajama pants strewn across the room. He looked back at her, standing there in nothing but a red silk robe.

Alicia refused to make eye contact.

Will's eyes were drawn to the bed. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, excuse me Mrs. Florrick..I did not mean to interrupt your...personal time with Peter's substitute."

She looked up at him. All of a sudden she felt humiliated and anger. She let her temptations lead her to imagine him and now it seemed that he is using it to poke fun at her.

"Just go." she grabbed the box he was looking through and brought it into the entry way.

Will followed after her. "Alicia, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Alicia didn't look at him. "It's fine. My husband, the Governor is off doing some political clean up and I had a moment of weakness when I thought abou..." she stopped. She was not going to break in front of William Gardner.

He looked at her "Thinking about?" he asked walking closer to her.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

She handed him the box to put something between them.

"There you go, Mr. Gardner. I hope this helps you with your case." she said, opening the front door for him.

Will looked at her for a moment then walked out of the apartment.

Alicia shut the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes.

"About you..."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is for TGWnevertoforget. Hope this cheers you up! :)**

Will hit the ground button on the elevator and looked straight ahead as it began to move. When the doors opened he went to his car and unlocked it, placing the box in the back seat. He got in, and started the car, putting it in drive. His foot did not leave the brake. He put the car back in park, shut off the engine and got out. Getting back in the elevator he pushed her floor number and sighed heavily. Upon reaching her floor he got out and knocked on her front door. There wasn't an answer. He tried again.

"Alicia it's me, open up.".

After a moment the door opened. Alicia stood there fully clothed but not making eye contact.

"Forget something?" she asked.

Will walked inside and looked at her.

"Answer me this one thing, Alicia. Why do you let him do this to you?"

Alicia looked at him "Do what? You mean Peter?"

He nodded "That would be the one. Why do you let him run around and take him back?"

She shook her head. "I don't believe this. He is my husband, and I love him."

He made eye contact, forcing her to look at him. Forcing her to tell the truth.

"You know he will never change. He hasn't since college."

"How dare you. That is none of your business, Will. What goes on between Peter and me is private!".

Her breathing was heavy and she hated that he could see right through her.

Will shook his head in disbelief.

"Alicia, you're at home alone and...and.." his voice began to raise "..yet you're still thinking about him!"

She couldn't believe what he was saying. She knew the smart thing to do would be to collect her thoughts and carefully word her explanation. However, she was angry, hurt, and tired of defending herself or anyone else. Her voice was as loud as his when she began to speak.

"What gives you the right to walk into my home and give me the third degree about my personal life?"

Will looked at her for a moment. His voice practically shouting.

"Because I want to know what makes you stay with him after everything he has put you through. What does the great Peter do for you that I somehow missed? You're the Governor's wife and you're at home with a toy thinking about him!"

Her breathing was increasing, heart racing as she looked him straight in the eyes. Her voice became another person completely. It was yelling, and she had no control over it.

"Stop calling me that! I am more than the Governor's wife, and I wasn't thinking about him, I was thinking about YOU!"

Both of them froze, not saying anything, just looking at each other.

Alicia began to take a step back when Will grabbed her arm, pulling her to him and placed a deep, slow passionate kiss on her lips. He held her tight so she couldn't pull away this time. He didn't need to worry though, as he felt her lean into the kiss.

When they finally broke to catch their breath he looked at her, moving a few strands of hair away from her face, tear stains still slightly visible. He knew his words had caused it. He hated himself for making her cry.

"Get off of this merry-go-round, Alicia. Be with me, just me. I can give you more than he ever can or could. I assure you, you wouldn't need any silly substitutes."

Alicia bit her bottom lip, her cheeks turning red at his last comment.

"It's not that easy, Will. I told you that."

He shook his head.

"Enough of this. Enough talking about this."

Will picked up Alicia and headed to the bedroom. He laid her gently onto the bed and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

"No more thinking, Alicia. You deserve the real thing."

She looked at him, almost finding it hard to believe that they were going to make love.

He looked back at her and smiled as he knelt down on the bed and lifted her shirt off, throwing it on the floor.

Alicia swallowed hard and pulled Will down to kiss him. Their hands began to wander, exploring each other as if for the first time. Every piece of clothing was now on the floor. Will kissed Alicia's lips, going down to her neck. Alicia arched her back as he reached her breasts. That was her weakness, and he knew just how to drive her crazy. His hands began to make their way down to her spot that was wet and ready for him. Will smirked as he inserted two finger inside, making her moan loudly.

He loved watching her fall apart, to hear her moan and watch her body trying to control the situation. She was ready for him, and he knew he couldn't tease her much longer.

He kissed her on the lips then leaned his lips over to her ear "Batteries no longer needed." Suddenly, in one swift movement she felt him completely inside of her.

She called out his name as he began to move in an out, slow at first but his pace began to pick up. He held her down at the waist so he had control of the movement. He knew it drove her crazy and he loved to see her barely able to hold back.

She felt his lips on her body, the stubble from his chin gently grazing her milky white skin. His hands were caressing her breasts as if he was branding her as his own. His hardness inside her, quickening his pace with each thrust. Her heart beat faster and her vision was going blurry.

"Don't stop...don't stop, Will." was all she managed to get out in between moans as her hands gripped the sheets.

Suddenly her eyes shot wide opened. The dream. The dream was coming true. He was going to stop any moment and say how no one wanted her and that she was poison.

Will noticed how quickly she silenced and looked at her. He saw tears forming and he stopped.

"Leesh what's the matter? Did I hurt you?"

She shut her eyes and shook her head.

"No, no. Keep going." she bit her bottom lip to hold back the tears.

This wasn't the dream. She wanted to breath a sigh of relief, but the words still pieced her heart.

Will pulled out, and brought her close to him. "Leesh, tell me what's wrong."

Alicia shook her head. "Nothing, nothing, please I didn't want you to stop."

He put his finger under her chin causing her to look at him.

"Alicia, talk to me. I'm here."

She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"I had a dream earlier. We were making love and I told you not to stop just like I did a moment ago." she swallowed hard. " You did, and your eyes went cold. You said how no one wanted me, how I was poison." she shook her head and wiped her eyes.

Will sighed softly and pulled her close and rocked her.

"Alicia, that day at the office, I said those words out of anger. I was hurt, I felt betrayed."

He kissed the top of her head before continuing.

"But I can't deny that I still love you. I always have, and I always will."

She shook her head "I'm so sorry Will."

He stopped her with a kiss "Don't apologize. You did what you felt you had to do. I didn't know it was because you had feelings for me."

Alicia looked at him "I don't just have feelings for you Will, I love you." she said with certainty in her voice.

Will smiled and kissed her lips and laid her back down. "Let's do this right. Let's take our time and get to know each other again."

She smiled at him, returning the kiss. "That sounds perfect."

Slowly, softly, and in whispers, they made love to one another. It was in that moment that Alicia got off the merry-go-round with Peter, and agreed to be with just Will, and only Will. Her Will.


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I had ended this story with chapter 3, but decided why not to just add to it. **

**This is for Sarah who lets me shoot my ideas at her beforehand. **

**And for Steffili, without discovering your writings, these ideas would have stayed in my mind.**

* * *

Alicia woke up the next morning to the feeling of soft kisses on her neck. She grinned and opened her eyes. "So it really happened." she said.

Will nodded as his kissed moved up from her neck to her lips "It really did."

Alicia returned the kiss then pulled away to look at him. His hair was a mess, and he needed to shave, but she thought he never looked more attractive.

He watched her "What is it?" he asked.

She shook her head "Just enjoying the view is all."

He grinned "Well, my view sure beats whatever you're looking at." he said before kissing her.

"How about breakfast, you wore me out last night." she said with a light laugh.

Will laughed at her comment "Well, I'd rather eat you, but I could go for some coffee beforehand."

Her face went red and she smacked his arm jokingly as she got out of bed. She grabbed the robe that was on the chair, put it on and tied the belt around her waist. She looked back to see Will watching her every move, there was lust in his eyes. She picked up his boxers and shirt from off of the floor and tossed them to him. "Get dressed so we can regain our strength." she said smiling.

Will nodded "Yes ma'am" he stood up and put on his boxers, he glanced up to see Alicia watching him. "He'll be back." he said, making Alicia laugh. As he put on his shirt he looked down "I am missing three buttons." he said.

Alicia looked down at the floor, she saw two of the buttons near the dresser.

"Oh wow, we were really..." she looked at him

"..on fire." Will responded as he walked over and planted a kiss on her lips.

Alicia kissed him back "I can't say that that has ever happened before."

Will looked at her "You're right, it hasn't. Normally its the button on your dress." he said, moving a part of the robe off of her shoulder, kissing her delicate skin in between her neck and clavicle.

She closed her eyes, moving her head to the side to give him more room as she moaned softly.

"The strap to that little black piece of lingerie I bought you in New York." he continued in between kisses.

Alicia laughed softly "All that money down the drain five minutes after I put it on." she smiled, enjoying the moment.

Will kissed her once more then looked at her "Breakfast time."

She looked at him almost in shock "Tease!" she responded as Will laughed.

She followed him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She turned on the coffee pot and took out two mugs. Will sat at the bar and watched her. He knew better than to get in her way when she cooked. He tried to help once and it ended up being a plate of burnt toast, raw eggs and milk dripping down the front of the refrigerator door. He was a lawyer, not a chef. He watched as she got out the ingredients to make pancakes. Her hair was pulled up with a hair tie, a few curls escaping its hold. He couldn't get his eyes off of her breasts. They bounced ever so perfectly as she moved, her nipples were visible through the thin silk material of the robe. He swallowed hard.

"Alicia.." he said.

She looked over at him. "Yeah?"

He cleared his throat before speaking. "You were really thinking about me when you were alone?"

Her eyes widened and her face went red as she heard the question.

"Yes...I was.."

He couldn't hide his smile. "What were your thoughts?"

Alicia bit her bottom lip becoming embarrassed. She shrugged "Just..you..that's all." she turned back to pour them each coffee.

Will got off of the bar stool and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Leesh. What were you thinking? What were you imagining I was doing to you?"

It took her a moment to turn around and face him.

"I...I imagined you were..." she shook her head "This is not a conversation I'm ready to have." she said.

He sighed softly and kissed her neck, he knew that would help in getting her to speak.

"You know, we never have discussed our fantasies. What was I doing to you? Huh?" he said as his hands pulled down the robe off of her shoulders and began to massage her breasts. He moved her lips to her ear and whispered. "Was I going fast? Was I eating you? Did we get caught?"

His words, the touch of his hands, the heat of his breath made Alicia weak in the knees. Will could feel she couldn't hold her own weight so he pulled her closer, continuing to massage her breasts, squeezing her sensitive nipples. The sound of her moans growing louder made him noticeably aroused. She could feel him on her stomach.

"We were.." she swallowed hard. "We were in bed and I was riding you. You were pulling me down with your hands on my waist. I began to ride you faster as you said how naughty I was. Then you.."

She grabbed the handle of one of the kitchen cabinets when Will moved his head down to suck on one of her nipples.

"Then I what?" he said, the heat of his breath touching her breast. There was no doubt she was wet now.

"You...you spanked me." she let out a gasp when her response was met by him squeezing one nipple and gently biting the other.

Will's eyes widened and he lifted his head "So you're telling me, that you'd be a naughty little wife?"

Alicia laughed softly in between heavy breathing. "If that's what you want."

* * *

**So will that fantasy play out? What are Will's fantasies?**

**More to come soon. Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am horrible at waiting. Here is chapter 5. **

**Thank you to all of you for the wonderful reviews! You certainly know how to make this girl happy. TGW fans stick together!**

**Hide your children. Husbands take notes. Wives enjoy!**

**When I am not writing this story I try to make TGW-related videos. Just one for now, but if you're that bored and need some Alicia/Will ;)  
My YouTube name is LouisianaRainstorm  
**

* * *

He picked her up and set her on the kitchen counter. He untied her robe and opened it. His eyes running up and down her whole body.

Alicia watched him, unsure of what was about to happen but before she could fully think, she felt him spread her legs and all of a sudden felt his hot tongue at her most sensitive area. She gasped, trying to find something next to her to grab on to. Her hand found the faucet. Alicia's moans grew louder as he tasted her. Will could feel her muscles tensing, it did not take her long to reach her peak. He stopped and began kissing the inside of her thighs. She looked down at him. He was teasing her and he knew it was killing her.

"No, no..go back..go back.."

Will grinned and looked up at her

"Patience or I'll have to discipline you."

The sound of his voice and what he said aroused Alicia even more.

He moved his kisses to her stomach and hungrily up to her breasts. His hands massaged her thighs, sometimes gently grazing over her area.

Alicia bit her bottom lip hard.

"Will, baby I..I can't take..." was all she could get out before his two fingers inside of her stopped her from speaking.

"You lack patience, Alicia." Will said with a smirk.

His fingers moved in her slowly, it was driving her mad.

Will's boxers couldn't contain him anymore and with his free hand her removed them as his kisses and fingers continued their job.

He began to move faster. She was getting closer. With one hand on the faucet Alicia's other hand reached for something to hold on to. As she climaxed her hand hit the ceramic bowl filled with fruit next to her and sent it smashing to the ground. The noise of the crash mixed with her screams.

As she came down from her high she rested her head on his shoulder, breathing heavy.

"Wow..." she said .trying to calm down.

Will grinned "I haven't heard you scream like that since...since our first visit to the hotel."

Alicia looked at him and smiled "I'll never forget that night."

He kissed her gently "Neither will I." he said kissing her once more and taking her hand.

"Now that the defense rests, I think it's the prosecutor's turn." he grinned mischievously, placing her hand on top of his hard erection.

Alicia mirrored the mischievously grin and kissed him.

"Well, if it pleases your honor, let's take this back to the bedroom and I'll present my case."

Will laughed as he picked her up. This was the first time legal jargon was used in a situation like this.

He carried her to the bedroom and set her down on the bed.

"Now remind me again, you claim that you were riding me and I was spanking you. Would you care to demonstrate for the court?"

Alicia laughed softly as she kissed him and pulled him down on the bed.

"Well, it started out with us fooling around. One thing led to another and all of a sudden I was on top of you, like this."

She got on top of him and straddled him.

"I was being teased by you earlier so I thought it would only be fair to do the same to you first."

She inched back to a comfortable position. She touched his hardness, making him tense up.

"Shall I demonstrate this too, or do you get the idea?" she asked.

"Oh, by all means, demonstrate." Will said. His breathing becoming harder.

Alicia moved her head down and took him in her mouth. She could hear his moans growing louder. She took him in deeper, moving her tongue all around.

Peter always made her feel inexperienced when she did this to him which is why she did it less and less until the point where she didn't do it at all. Will, on the other hand, made her feel like she was an expert, knowing all the right moves and speeds. She loved doing this for him.

Will grabbed her hair "Show...show the court what happened next, before I explode."

Alicia smiled and wiped her mouth of the saliva.

"After that, I proceeded to climb back on top." to which she got into the position as she spoke.

"And before I knew it..." she said at the moment they connected, both moaning loudly at the same time.

As she was riding him he grabbed her hips to speed up the movement. He watched her. Her head was tilted back, eyes closed and mouth open. He breasts bounced up and down, faster and faster. Her flat stomach a canvas he couldn't wait to get his tongue on.

She continue to ride him when all of a sudden she felt his hand smack right on her backside. It caught her breath. Neither he nor Peter had ever actually done that to her before. She looked at him. He had a grin on his face. He did it again as she rode him faster. They were both at their breaking point. He grabbed her backside and squeezed it as he came inside of her, and she said his name mixed with a loud moan. She laid on top of him, both of him breathing heavy, their sweat mixing together, hearts beating as one.

After a moment Alicia looked up at him "So, what's your verdict?"

"Guilty" he said with a smirk, and finishing it off with a kiss.

"You will have to play out my fantasy in order to change the verdict."

Alicia smiled "Oh? And what might that be, Mr. Gardner?"

Will looked at her and kissed her "You will just have to wait and see."


	6. Chapter 6

**First off I apologize for the length of the chapter.**

**Second -I know some of you were waiting for someone to walk in. Trust me, it was tempting. But I couldn't bring myself to have the kids or Jackie walk in. I contemplated Peter, but that could have gone down an untouched path for me haha!**

**Third – Steffili, you're welcome :D**

* * *

Will and Alicia left her apartment at the same time. Each heading to their own firm for the day. Alicia could hardly get any work done. She kept reliving their experience together. Her legs shook under the desk, she had to compose herself.

Will had a pile of work on his desk, but he kept staring out the window of his office. He looked down at the papers on his desk. L&G would be fighting against Florrick & Agos again. Only this time the thought made him excited. He had to laugh at himself, being turned on by court room talk while in the bedroom.

Alicia was researching information on a client when her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Alicia Florrick speaking."

"What are you wearing?" the voice on the other end said in a seductive tone.

She smiled and bit her bottom lip.  
"Nothing." she laughed softly when hearing a gulp on the other end.

"Black dress with a red business jacket actually."

"Anything else?" he asked. Will knew better than to do this on the company phone but he was beginning to like taking risks.

"Thigh highs and heels." Alicia responded. Her face red but finding this conversation erotic.

"Is that all?"  
"If you're asking if I'm wearing panties, then the answer is no, Mr. Gardner, and that's a fact."

Her words knocked the wind out of him. His pants becoming too tight.

"Is that so? Are you alone?"

"No." she whispered. "Cary is at his desk on the phone with a client."

Will grinned.  
"Dare I ask you to do something for me?"

Alicia leaned back in her chair.  
"And what would that be?" her voice staying in a whisper.

"Open your legs and move your hand down to.."

"Will! I can't do that in public." Alicia said, still whispering as she looked around the room.

"Do it and I'll let you in on my fantasy."

Alicia took in a sharp breath. Suddenly very aroused.

"Oh..okay...move my hand where, Mr. Gardner? I'm bad with directions." she smirked.

He laughed. Even his laugh sounded seductive to Alicia.  
"Move them down until you find a spot that is hot, and wet." he said. "A place where my fingers will pleasure you tonight." he whispered into the phone.

Alicia moaned at the thought of him and did as he asked. She moaned a bit more.  
"How does it feel?" he asked her.

"Amazing." she said breathlessly. She looked around and saw Cary walk out.  
"Cary just left, I don't know how much time I have."

Will leaned back in his chair  
"That's fine. I just want to listen to you pleasure yourself, baby. I want to hear you come for me over the phone."

The sounds coming from Alicia's end made Will rock hard. He was breathing heavy and could hardly control himself. A few minutes later he heard her voice as she came. It was hot. He wanted her now.

Clearing his throat he spoke up "Meet me at my office. Midnight."  
Alicia smiled "Is this your fantasy, taking me in your office?"

He nodded "Wear as little as possible...and Alicia, thank you." he hung up.

Alicia arrive at the building at 11:55pm. Will gave her the access code to get. All of the lights on his floor were off. She found his office and found his door unlocked. She walked in but was surprised to find he wasn't there. Taking her coat off she went and sat in his chair at his desk. She turned the chair so the back of it was facing the door. Her heart was racing. What if what she wore was a turn off. What if someone else came in? Suddenly she heard the door open. He was here.

"Alicia?" he said as he walked toward his desk.

She took a deep breath and turned the chair around slowly.

"About time you got here Mr. Gardner, I was afraid I would be stuck by myself again."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Alicia was in nothing but high heels, a lace thong and the tie he forgot at her apartment this morning.

"Ali..A...Wow!" he let out a shaky breath as he saw her sitting in his chair, legs now propped up on his desk, crossed.

Alicia leaned to the desk and grabbed a pen and began to play with it in her hands.

"So, Will, I did as you asked, care to let me in on this little fantasy of yours?"

He cleared his throat and walked over to her. Leaning down he whispered in her ear.

"I want you on my couch. Now."

She smiled and set the pen down before standing up. She brushed past him, their skin making contact as she walked slowly to the couch and laid down.

He watched her, breathing heavy. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He followed her over.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. He returned the kiss hungrily.

His kisses led to the side of her neck, making her quietly moan.

She put her arms around him, scratching his back through his button down shirt.

He pulled away and unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off.

Alicia whistled when seeing his bare arms and chest.

He got on top of her kissing then nibbling her neck. He knew better than to give her a bruise but he couldn't control himself with the sounds of her moans, and the touch of her nails running up and down his back.

His hands wandered to her chest until he held both of her breasts in his hand. He massaged them, gently pinching her nipples as they hardened. Will moved his head down and sucked on them, giving them each undivided attention.

Alicia's heavy breathing made her chest move up and down. Something about it excited Will. He stopped for a moment and gently loosened the tie and took it off from around her neck. He took her hands then looked at her.

"Let me know if it's too tight." he said as he tied the tie around her wrists and gently placed her arms above her head.

Alicia bit her bottom lip as Will took in the sight of her.

"So this is your fantasy?" she asked him with a smile.

He grinned at her and nodded "Just about."

"Just about?" she asked him.

He nodded again "I've pictured you covered in something that I can lick off every inch of you, Alicia."

Her eyes widened, exciting her. A small laugh escaped.

"Have you checked your fridge?" she asked him.

Will laughed and kissed her.

"Two steps ahead of me, aren't you?" he said, walking to the mini fridge and opening the door.

He took out a can of whipped cream. He popped the top off and shook it as he made his way back to her.

Alicia watched his every move. She watched as he set the can down next to her. He would use it when he was ready.

He kissed her once more, his hands back to massaging her breasts. His other hand made his way down, touching her lace thong. It was damp. She moaned, arching her back as she felt his fingers move them to the side to touch her. After a moment he hungrily he hooked his fingers into the sides of the thong and ripped them off of her.

He threw it on the floor and went back to kissing Alicia deeply as she moaned. His fingers inside of her, stroking.

She squeezed her hands into fists since she couldn't grab on to anything. Not being able to control what was happening to her body made her go dizzy.

"Will, baby, I need you in me."

He smiled and pulled his fingers out and grabbing the whipped cream.

"Patience." he said smiling, shaking the can once more.

He pushed the nozzle and cold, wet, cream began to cover her breasts, a line going down her stomach making a trail to a place she didn't think he would use it. He did.

Setting the can back down Will kissed Alicia's bruised lips. He went down to her jaw, to her neck. Down to her chest he began to lick up the cream that covered her nipples. The flick of his tongue making her gasp. He swallowed the mouthful and licked a trail to the other side, doing the same.

She was shaking under him. His touch sending shock waves through her whole body. Slowly he licked the trail on her stomach to her belly button.

He looked up to make sure Alicia was okay with what he was about to do. He had gone down on her before but never with food. She nodded at him quickly, making him laugh quietly to himself. He opened his mouth and licked her clean. Alicia squirmed, her hands still in a tight fist above her head, her moaning growing louder.

"Yes! Will! Oh yes!"

His tongue pleasing the area that this morning her own fingers had been.

He stopped for a moment and quickly undid his pants. He needed her now. He took out a condom from his pants pocket and put it on before climbing on top of her.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked

Alicia could hardly speak, all she could do was nod.

Will smiled and began to kiss her neck as he entered her.

She didn't moan this time. She screamed.

He moved in and out of her slowly at first, then began to speed up. There was no time to tease her.

She moved on leg up so it was on the back of the couch, allowing him to go deeper inside her.

"Harder,Will, harder!" she pleaded.

Will smiled and made each thrust harder than the last.

He was almost there when he felt her inside clinch. She too was almost there.

She screamed his name as she came, making him come right after.

He laid his head on her chest, both breathing heavy as they came down from their high.

She swallowed and looked down at him.  
"Wow...Will, I had no idea you thought of this."

He smiled and looked up at her.

"Since the moment you walked into this office five years ago I wanted you on this couch."

Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Well, that makes two of us then."

He laughed and kissed her then untied her hands.

"I think this attire is a must when you're around me from now on." he said with a smirk on his face.

She grinned and now with free arms, she wrapped them around him.

They lay together like that for a few moments, before dressing. Will shocked that all she had was a coat. He hand to control himself not to take her again right there. He kept his arm around her as they walked to their cars.

"Alicia.." Will said.

She turned to him. "Yeah?"

He pulled her close and kissed her. "Thank you."

She smiled and kissed him back. "My pleasure Will."

"Would you like to come back to my house for the night. I promise no funny business."

Alicia looked at him, she had never spent a full night with him. After a moment she nodded.

"I'd love that, and you know better than to make promises that you can't keep. I'll meet you at your place, I need to get some...well clothes." she laughed.

Will laughed and nodded "See you soon."

Both of them got into their cars and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

**A little teasing never hurt anyone.**

**Thank you for such kind reviews, everyone!**

* * *

Half an hour later Alicia knocked on his front door. He opened it and grinned.

"I was half hoping you'd just wear that coat again." he said laughing, opening the door more.

Alicia laughed at his comment and walked inside.

"I'll keep it in mind for next time." she said as she felt him pull her close planting a hungry kiss on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

Will began to unbutton her coat when she pulled away slightly.

"Before we do anything, do you mind if I take a quick shower? I'm a bit, well, sticky." she said laughing.

"I would have done so at my place but I couldn't bare to be away from you any longer."

He smiled and nodded.

"Sure, that's not a problem at all."

They walked into the bathroom and Will grabbed his work clothes off the floor. Then turned to look at her. "Don't be too long." he said with a wink.

She smiled at him.

"In the words of one Will Gardner, patience." she laughed softly and kissed him before closing the door behind him.

Alicia turned on the water, feeling for the perfect temperature before undressing and stepping inside the shower.

Will went to throw the dirty clothes into the washer when he remembered that the towels were still in the dryer.

He opened the dryer door and took out a white, fluffy towel that was still warm and went to the bathroom. He knocked on the door before entering.

"Alicia I forgot to get.." he stopped speaking when he saw her on the other side of the glass door that was slowly beginning to steam up.

Alicia looked over at him and smiled "Thank you, I didn't even think about that."

He nodded and continued to watch her, towel still in hand.

She laughed softly "Enjoying the view, Gardner?"

He grinned. "I certainly am. That shower has never been so seducing." he swallowed hard.

He placed the towel on the hook by the shower door.

"I'll be right back." he said, leaving the room.

Alicia watched him leave then went back to showering.

Will came back a moment later and watched her. She was beautiful. Her eyes were closed as she massaged her scalp, shampoo suds running down her back.

He focused his camera and took a picture.

Alicia noticed his return and looked. Her eyes widened when seeing the camera.

"Will!" she covered herself with her arms.

Will laughed "Alicia, relax, baby. It's not meant to be kinky. I just want to have something to capture this breath taking moment. Continue showering, no one will see these.

She sighed softly and rinsed her hair. Hearing the click of the camera every few moments. She bit her bottom lip and began to flirt with the camera. She didn't know who was enjoying this moment more, her or Will.

Will realized that Alicia's body movements and facial expressions were in order to to tease him. It aroused him.

"Is there room in there for one more?" he asked, setting the camera down by the sink.

"The more the merrier."

Quickly he undressed and opened the shower door. A blast of cold made Alicia shiver, her body reacting to the sudden temperature change.

Will noticed and pulled her close to him, moving her so her back was under the running water. He placed a kiss on her lips, his hands rubbing up and down her arms to warm her back up.

Alicia returned the kiss, opening her mouth to allow room for his tongue.

He kissed her harder as his hands moved, cupping her breasts.

Alicia gasped at his touch.

He smiled in the kiss, as he began massaging them, then squeezing her nipples which was met by a moan.

She gasped again moving her head back.

He looked at her to see what caused that reaction.

Alicia smiled "The water hit at just the right angle." she said.

Will grinned and brought one of his hands down to her stomach.

"Here?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, lower."

He moved his hand to one of her thighs, noticing that they were trembling under his touch.

"Right here?"

Again she shook her head.

"Not possibly here then." he said as he moved his hands in between her legs, rubbing her.

Alicia moaned, closing her eyes, nodding.

"That would be the spot." she said breathlessly, spreading her legs a little to give him more room.

Will smirked and inserted a finger inside of her as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

She began to moan more, leaning back against the cold shower tile.

The sounds she made aroused Will even more. A moment later he inserted another finger, going a bit faster.

Alicia arched her back as she felt him speed up.

Will watched her. "You're so hot Alicia, come for me baby. Let go of control."

Eyes shut, mouth open unable to say anything, she pressed her weight against the wall as she was coming undone.

He kissed her, muffling her moans as he felt her insides clinch.

She moaned loudly in the kiss, turning her head away to scream as she came.

Will kissed her once more before slowly pulling his fingers out, a grin on his face. He held her close to him until she regained her balance.

Alicia's rested her head on his chest as she tried to control her breathing. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"If this is what happens when I let you take pictures, by all means don't ever let me stop you." she laughed softly, as her breathing began to regulate.

Will grinned. "You are so sexy when you come undone, Alicia." he said,

He shut the water off finally realizing it had grown cold, and opened the door to grab the towel. He wrapped it around Alicia, placing his arms over it. She smiled at the touch of his arms around her.

He opened the door and picked her up, carrying her to the bed and laying her down.

She removed the towel and got underneath the covers to warm up.

Will followed, and pulled her on top of him, planting a kiss on her lips.

Alicia returned the kiss, and slid deep underneath the blankets.

He was rock hard and this time it was her turn to make him come undone.

She opened her mouth and began to lick him. She smiled when hearing a gasp, and feeling his body tense up.

She took him in her mouth, going deeper with each downward movement.

Will swallowed hard, his breathing quickly elevating.

She sucked on the tip as her hand moved up and down.

Alicia could hear his moaning growing louder. It wouldn't be too much longer. After a few moments she took him in her mouth once again, speeding up.

He came undone as she swallowed everything her gave her.

She came back up from under the covers with a proud grin on her face.

He pulled her close and kissed her. He needed to be in her. He needed to show just how much he appreciated what she had just done.


End file.
